Unexpected
by Hansuke
Summary: Syaoran is the new kid in school. First he took a liking at Sakura. Next, he has been stalking her as what she thinks. Third, he had saved her a lot of times and lastly, he fought for her. How will Sakura react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura; I'm just a mere writer who loves Card Captor.

Hansuke: Been so long since I started writing again! Weow! Summer vacation and I am fired up to make even a single fanfic right now. Anyway, this is my new fanfic which was inspired by a dream I had last night.. so which means, I didn't copy it from someone… K? ^_^ Now, let's begin with the story ^___^ IKE!

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 1

Summary:

………………………………………………………

"Hooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" The usual morning greeting brought the flocking birds into a trance. It was a sunny Monday morning and it was a fine day to start school after a long break. Sakura raced herself down the stairs and straight to the dining room. She was sure to eat her breakfast before anything else. "Ohayou otou-san." She said and abruptly looked at his big brother with a stern look on her face. "oayou iiyan—" She mumbled as she stuffed a toasted bread on her mouth and quickly dashed to the porch and wore her pink roller blades. "Well then, Ittekimasu"

Sakura dashed out the front gates and skated as fast as she could. Her chestnut locks flew away from her placid face as she made her way on a side alley where she usually takes a short cut if needed. And today, she must be in school in time at all cost! 'Since today's the first day of school.' She thought to herself as she made an abrupt turn to the right and skated her way out of a cramped path. "Mou! Why didn't anyone woke me up!" The emerald-eyed girl cried in frustration as she jumped her way to the main road to school. "SAFE!" Sakura said out load and heaved a sigh of relief. For now, she will be in time.

"What's this? Woke up late and dashed yourself here?" A guy with brown unruly hair beside her smirked, looking at her amusingly with his auburn eyes. Sakura looked at him a minute there, and suddenly her face flustered as her brain completely processed his remark. "I.. I.. I was not!" She stammered at her words. "I.. I was just…" She stopped trying to search for some good excuse. "uhmm... I was… eerr… It just… eeehh…" Her face turned redder than before, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"Ahahahaha!" The guy laughed without resent which surprised Sakura and made her fluster even more. "I'm sorry." He tried to wipe the tear on his eyes from laughing. "It's just that, you're really amusing me!" He took a deep breath and looked at her again. "Name's Li Syaoran, nice to meet you." He stated. He was kind of… weird and hard to get but anyway… "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, pleasure's mine." She responded forgetting what just had happened a while ago. "Then, little Ms. Cherry Blossom; I've taken a liking to you so… let's meet again!" Syaoran winked and ran off before her to school. The chestnut-haired girl blushed a dark shade of red as she was caught off guard. "Don't you dare make fun of me!!!"

…..

Sakura took a long breath as she slumped herself on her seat. 'What a very tiring morning. First is that, I woke up late and rushed my way here to school; then that Li Syaoran guy making a fun out of me. Puh! Taking a liking… what a bother.,' She sighed and brushed her chestnut locks away her face. 'How could it get even worse?' She stood up as the class president signaled them to do so as to greet their homeroom teacher. The whole class bowed down in unison and sat down afterwards.

"Good morning class." Kaho Mizuki sensei started with a warm smile. "Today, we have a new student joining us. He came all the way from China to study our culture here in Japan. Please come in." Right after she said that, the door opened revealing a cool type guy; his hair flared up in an unruly way and his auburn eyes, intense as a dancing fire. His mere appearance made the girls in the class squeal in excitement; their eyes turned to eerie pink hearts; some were giggling and whispering except for one. Sakura almost fell down her chair as Li Syaoran walked in front of the class. 'What luck.' She spoke to herself just as the newcomer noticed her and waved a hand making the other girls divert their attention to her, making a 'What-is-your-relation-to-him' look. Sakura just laughed it out ironically and sighed as Kaho sensei directed Syaoran to sit at the back of Sakura.

"We met again." He whispered with a large grin on his face. "My beautiful Cherry Blossom." He managed to tease her and chuckled just to see her bright red face, stunned with what he said. 'MOU!!!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!!' She screamed to herself.

…..

The notice board was filled with lots of announcement papers, mostly of the club openings. "Let's see…" Sakura looked up, her eyes scanning each and every clubs from the list. "Have you found anything that interests you, Sakura?" Her best friend asked smiling happily. The chestnut-haired turned her back from the board and walked away with her friend. "Well, I'm still choosing from a lot of clubs. Everything just seems so interesting." She said plainly. "But maybe, I'll try kendo or judo for a change. I must work out my defenses once in a while or maybe be a manager" Tomoyo giggled at the thought of Sakura in her sports attire. "Well, maybe that's not a bad idea too but don't overdo yourself." Tomoyo warned her as they walked inside their room to get their bags.

"By the way, it seems that the new student likes you." She reminded the chestnut haired with an intriguing laugh. "Don't remind me, he's been bugging me off since this morning." The other drastically said, a matter of factly. The two gazed out of the window as the breeze suddenly brushed against their faces. The raven haired girl noticed the boys playing in the court and tugged on her best friend's sleeve making her look at the court as well, just to find that Li Syaoran was playing basketball with some of their classmates. Sakura felt that her energy was drained just by looking at that guy. Syaoran shot a three-point and got nudged by his teammates as his shot got in. Just then, he realized Tomoyo and Sakura watching them from the classroom; he smiled and made a thumbs-up. The emerald eyes got irritated with it and turned around. "Let's go home Tomoyo! I've got more important things to do than watch their stupid game." She retorted, took her bag and went away grumpily. Tomoyo giggled, this is the first time seeing her friend like this and it made her really happy. 'Maybe something might happen.' She thought all of a sudden, catching up with Sakura.

…..

That night, Sakura hurriedly finished her homework just to write on her diary. A lot of unexpected things had happened to her today and it makes her frustrated. Now, she has to vent it all out on her little diary. She stretched her arms upwards right after she had finished the last question on the math problem. "All done! Now…" She bent down and took a small notebook on the lowest drawer of her desk. She opened it as she placed it on her desk and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_First day of classes… today, it was extraordinary indeed. I HATE IT!!! Oh why does it have to be me? Everything didn't go well from the start. *sobs* especially with the new student! I hate him! That Li Syaoran guy! He's messing up my life . I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!!!! . _

_By the way, I'd probably take up Judo as an extracurricular. That might be fun. I just hope I won't bump into some STRAGE persons this year ._

_…. What's with… taken a liking…_

Sakura blushed; surprised with what she wrote. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' She erased the last line, putting two straight lines to cover it up. Afterwards, she plopped herself on the bed. Today was really rough and it had drained her energy, thanks to that newcomer. Sakura shifted to her side, facing the bedside table as she heard her phone rang. She took her phone and opened her message.

_From:XXXX-XXXXXXX_

_Goodnight my sweet little Cherry Blossom. Sweet dreams! ^-^_

_-Li Syaoran_

The sudden message sent shivers down her spine. 'How the hell did he get my number?! WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!' The emerald-eyed flustered, her heart beating mad against her chest. "HHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

To be continued…

..................................................................................

Hansuke: And that's the first chapter of Unexpected. I hope you had fun reading it and I hope I'm didn't became worse in writing since I stopped writing for such a long time and I just happen to write again today. Oh well, please comment and thanks a lot for reading. Mata ashita! ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

Hansuke: Chapter 2 is up! YAHOO! And I hope you'll have fun reading my fanfic. Before this, I really assumed that this would be a oneshot but I guess it won't work. O.O There are a lot of ideas coming right now, but maybe this will just be a short fic. Teehee... Here's chapter 2! And thanks for the comments ^__^ It hyped me up! XD

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 2

....................................................................................

Sakura's POV

'I wasn't able to sleep last night. That message kept me awake for the entire night! Today's even the physical examination day; how am I supposed to run in this kind of state!' I yawned as I slumped myself on my seat. 'I guess I am cursed for this whole year with that newcomer roaming around. Oh dear mother, why has this happened to me? I want to cry.' I banged my head on the desk and sighed. 'Why me?' I still asked myself, hoping that this all just went wrong. 'But...' I straightened myself on another thought. 'Who gave him my number?' I asked myself, puzzled. 'It can't be the girls in my class since... they WOULD BE fighting over him and giving my number is out of the question. And the boys? I hardly give anyone my number... since I rarely send messages. Then, it could only mean...'

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo chirped happily as she went to her desk and laid her bag down. "Let's do our best in today's physical examination." She smiled; her usual innocent smile but I do think that she's hiding something from me. I glared at her; knowing my best friend, there's always something on her sleeves. "Did you just do something yesterday?" I asked. The raven-haired girl looked at me and blinked her eyes. "What do you mean?" She twirled some of her raven locks in her finger and sat down facing me. "I know you're always up to something... so spill it!" I was desperate. Tomoyo can be scary at times whenever she had planned something, especially when she would laugh like a madman—that would usually give me the shivers.

"I give up. There's no way I'd get through you." I said as the morning bell rang. "Well, time for our examination." I said as a spark of anticipation hit me. Well, at least it would take some of my burdens away, not to mention—physical assessments make me hyped up all the time. I clenched my fists with a determination to top in most of them today. "Come on Tomoyo!" I took my best friend's hand, pulled her up and we ran together to the girls' locker room to change.

Normal POV

The students started their warm ups after they have finished changing their clothes. The boys and girls were separated from each other though they would be taking the same examination; it was for the keep safe of the girls from perverted students and especially to prevent any 'nose bleed' conditions that would make them rest in the clinic and skip the whole event due to excessive loss of blood. Sakura and Tomoyo started out too, both having their own warm ups, stretching and breathing. All were excited but not as much as Sakura who just loves some physical activities since it makes her feel alive and whole; but today... might not just be her day.

The exam instructor whistled, directing all attention to her. She instructed all to group by class and form a line for an easier check- up. Everyone did so, chattering as they prepare. Afterwards they were all separated taking different tests, making them all loop, interchanging tests as they finish. Sakura's class started with aerobics, testing their flexibility. This was one of her favourites since it makes her move a lot. The class then gathered inside the gymnasium, lining up by fives and they began with a pop music which guided their rhythmic pattern as they started with a simple warm-up dance. The class followed their instructor's steps, moving with the music's beat. Sakura got in tune as well. She held her hands up high, shaking them and moved her arms slowly downwards, forming a perfect circle on her sides. 'This is the best', she said as she felt her body heat up, sweat forming from all over her small features. 'It would be great to have something like this everyday. Great for relieving stress!' The emerald eyed suggested to herself as she twirled following the instructor, her hair swayed subsequent to her moves. Then, she twirled again, but she wobbled losing her balance, breaking their formation. Tomoyo instantly noticed her and went to her side, asking if she was alright. Sakura smiled back and said that she just made a wrong turn making her off balance. "I'm fine." The emerald eyed assured and they went on with the dance. A few stretching... arms... hands... 'Everything seems to turn around...' She thought to herself, yet she still continued. A few jumps... feeling a faint breeze... moving steps sideward, and a sudden turn.

Sakura was sure to follow, yet at the sudden turn; she completely fell down and was unconscious. The whole class stopped, their instructor dashed towards the unconscious student, same with Tomoyo whose face was creased with worry. The class hovered around them, trying to see what happened but just in time before they could fully get a lot of attention, a guy with unruly brown hair picked her up in his well-built arms. "Sensei, I'm going to take her to the clinic. Please, resume what you were doing." He said with a reassuring smile and left in a hurry.

..................................................................................

"Ugh! My head hurts..." Sakura clutched her head with her left hand as she slowly opened her emerald eyes, adjusting them to the light coming from the window. 'What just happ-' she cut her trail of thoughts and vigorously straightened herself from lying down but was failed by her weakened body. Luckily a strong arm had caught her and laid her back on the bed gradually. "Stop forcing yourself." A manly voice scolded her in a calm manner. Sakura looked at her side and saw Syaoran, sitting on a chair beside her bed. "Li-kun?" She asked in a soft voice. "Where am I? What happened?" The auburn eyed placed a damp towel on the girl's forehead, thinking that it would help her cool herself for a bit. "I carried you here in the clinic like a princess." He joked truthfully and smirked. "How could I let anyone carry you when you fainted in the middle of a warm-up?" He added, taking the bowl of water to the sink, rinsing it with fresh tap water.

"I WHAT?!" Sakura panicked and tried to get up but was held down by Syaoran. "Don't you even dare." Syaoran's auburn eyes were intent. He made Sakura lie down again and tucked her to bed. "You should get some more rest." He added complimenting it with a soft smile. "But the exam..." The emerald-eyed pouted. She was totally looking forward for this day and yet this. She heaved a sigh; it was useless now since she was guarded by a very persistent person. By the way, 'how did he know that...' She stopped and glanced at him. "Don't worry, there's always next time but if you're lucky, they might re-set a date for your test. For now, get some rest. I'll tell Kaho sensei that you'll be taking the day off. Don't worry; I'll pick you up later." With that Syaoran left even before Sakura could stop him for some more questions; but the instant before he closed the door behind him he paused and whispered "I'm sorry...". The emerald eyed narrowed her eyes and closed them right after. 'Hmph! I really hate him.' She shifted to her side and gradually opened her eyes. A faint blush crept on her face as she clutched the shirt on her chest feeling the soft thump of her heart. 'What do you mean by your apology; you didn't even do anything in the first place... just that...' Sakura was getting sleepier. The cold breeze touched her gently, almost like rocking her into a lullaby. 'Just that... were you... watching me...?' She blinked a couple of times, trying her hardest to keep awake, yet she was very tired and had finally closed them in a deep sleep.

.......................................................................

The sun is setting... Sakura lied on the bed, half awake. 'I was asleep for the whole time and I missed everything.' The ticking of the clock reverberated in the quiet room. Everyone must have left already since it was almost late. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly just when a rustle on her side made her flinch and look at her side. Syaoran was there; slumped in a chair beside her bed; his head resting on the soft bed. For a moment there, Sakura just stared at him, examining him closely. 'He must have been tired.' She thought seeing how soundly he slept in that position. The chestnut-haired girl shifted her position to her side, now having a clear view of the guy beside her. 'I can clearly see his face.' The orange light coming from the window burst in rays, touching his features lightly; his face, calm and serene, like a baby taking an afternoon nap. The chestnut haired smiled, imagining him as a baby. 'He may be cute too... just that, I don't get him at all.' Sakura touched the sleeping guy's unruly hair and rustled it, feeling his soft locks intertwining through her fingers. 'His scent carried by the breeze... mint... intoxicating me.'

Syaoran suddenly woke up, brushing the sleepiness away his eyes like a little kid. "Oh, you're finally awake." He muttered after a yawn. "Princess." He smirked; he just can't enough from teasing her. Sakura instantly took her hand off his hair and lifted an eyebrow, covering what she did just a while ago. "Look who just woke up... mister." She replied, getting out of bed and straightening the bed sheets. The auburn eyed kept his smirk on his face and sat upright. "So... liking me enough to touch my hair?" He asked suddenly making Sakura turn around facing him with a mixed look. Her face turned pink, almost not visible due to the sunset but her shocked expression filled with swirling thoughts of how to answer back was evident enough to make the auburn eyed chuckle. "You really are interesting, it makes me like you even more." He stood up and took their bags from the bedside table. "It's late. I'll walk you home Hair-Fettish-Princess." Syaoran chuckled once more when he saw the looks on her small facade. It turned even more pinkish and her face marked her disbelief of what was going on.

"I'M NOT A HAIR FETTISH, YOU MORON!!!!!"

.............................................................

That night, right after Sakura had changed for her pajamas, she hurriedly sat on her desk and took out her little pink diary. Today's her "day two" of getting pissed off by that newcomer and that it maddens her even more. 'That jerk!' She flipped the pages of her little notebook and stopped on a clear blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I AM SO FULL OF HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! How can he make those kinds of remarks? Just to piss me off? Oh yeah Mr. Newcomer; I'm beginning to like you a lot... I like you so much that I want to bury you on the ground, 10 feet below and cover it with concrete so that you won't be able to come up again! . Grrrr!!! I'll make sure you rot there forever! *evil laughs*............ but how will I even do that? *deep sigh*_

_But you know what? Today, he saved me... brought me to the clinic, placed cold towel on my forehead and made me rest for the whole day. He didn't wake me up, he even stayed by my side, falling asleep......... must have been a hard day for him... and yet.. Hmph! I don't care! I hate him and that's all that matters._

Sakura closed her diary and motioned to her bed. She turned the lights off and just laid down there, making herself comfortable. Just then, her cell phone rang, beeping a bright light. The chestnut-haired turned to her side and took her phone on top of the side table and clicked open her message.

_From: Li Syaoran (aka Mr. Stalker)_

_Hope you already saved my number. Good night princess. My sweet little hair-fettish-cherry-blossoms. Sleep tight... ^_^_

_ -Li Syaoran_

_After reading the mail, Sakura was gripping her phone tightly, almost shaking with irritation but she let it go with a deep sigh. "I'll let you off today Mr. Stalker." She returned her phone on the desk and turned around, pulling the cover up to her nose; a small smile crept on her face and a tint of flush marked visible. 'I haven't even thanked him yet...' she thought as she drifted off to sleep._

_To be continued..._

_................................................................................._

_Hansuke: Chapter 2 all done! ^___^ Kampai! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope the third chapter would be better T___T I haven't even thought of how it will turn out.. O.O but I'll not abandon this work! GO! GO! Teehee... thanks for reading dear friends! ^__^ I hope you leave a comment XD thanks_

_Mata ashita!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hansuke : Chapter 3 up! Sorry for the late update since I had my 10-days vacation in our province and I wasn't able to use a computer. But I'm still hoping to finish this fanfic. Thanks for the reviews!! It really helped me a lot. I really appreciate them all ^_____^ love ya guys. Thanks thanks :D Oh and.. chapter 4 might be in a pince... I'm kinda slacking off since I just got home and I got a lot of things to do which had piled up and made me lazy... but I will try and update earlier if I can... teehee ^___^ thanks again!

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 3

..................................................................

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the first half of their daily classes. The students stood up from their seats, stretching. All glad that time has ended for the long seemingly endless boring class that made some of them almost fall asleep. Not for long, the campus started to be filled with buzzing students, going here and there, busying themselves with their own leisure time. At that time, Sakura and Tomoyo went to their spot at the back garden. They were always there during lunch break; eating together, having a picnic, beneath an old Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Tomoyooo!" Sakura whined, sitting on the blanket beside her best friend. She was telling her best friend what had happened to her for this past two days and Tomoyo did nothing but laugh at her remarks. "Aren't you going to say anything at all? At least try and help me with this." The chestnut haired whimpered stuffing an egg roll on her mouth, thinking too much about this makes her hungry even more. She had even brought more food than usual, showing just how frustrated she was with that new guy. "I don't even get him..." she stopped. "Hey tell me... what does he mean by 'taken a liking' at me?"

Tomoyo paused, having the ends of her chopsticks plopped on her mouth. Her friend's sudden question made her think to herself for a moment there but as cunning as she was, she replied defiantly. "He's in love with you." As blunt as ever. Sakura almost chocked and dropped her bento box with what she heard; though deep within her, it made her skip a beat. Is this the result of all that two days being stalked by that newbie? The chestnut-haired managed to fix her composure while her best friend was trying to stop herself from giggling too much. "You know what? Sakura-chan, you're really cute." Tomoyo admitted, taking a bite on her sandwich. Her compliment made the other take a deep sigh. "I get that a lot... especially these past two days." The emerald eyed was not too sure if she was to be happy or not. That word seems to be a compliment till a few days back since that new guy showed up in her life.

"But it's the truth." The raven haired smiled peacefully. "The fact that I said you're cute was not a lie." She added, putting her meal down. It was a rare sight to see her best friend like this, speaking theoretical with such a sincere face—the fact that there's no double meaning to it. "When you react like that, it makes me happy that I can't help but to smile at your clumsiness." Tomoyo stated making her best friend blush intensely. No double meaning to it but she sure is tricky with her words. "Mou!! I've had it! What's with this year and everyone's making me blush all the time. I even feel like I did nothing but to turn red" Sakura clasp her hands on her face making her come back to reality. Just then, a thought came to mind, making the chestnut-haired all happy.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura happily exclaimed. "Have you picked a club you're interested in already?" She happily packed her bento box with a handkerchief, neatly folded. Tomoyo packed her bento as well and drank an orange juice and nodded at her question. "A-huh; I still plan on continuing with the choir. Singing had made me fall in love with music for such a long time now. I can't just quit half through, right?" The raven haired said without contempt. She had been truthful when it comes to music and her passion with it.

"I'm happy for you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied, a wide smile plastered on her face. "I've been hopping from a lot of clubs now. Everything is just so interesting that it makes me want to try them all. But I wonder... will there be a club that will hook me up? What do you think?" She asked, tilting her head sideways making her chestnut locks fell side wards. It was true though, she had been club hopping, joining anything new that might be fun. "I'm sure of it. By the way, what club are you joining today?" Her best friend's reassurance was enough to believe in it. "Well..." Sakura started, looking up at the sky. "I think I'll be joining the Judo Club."

The chestnut-haired stretched her arms upwards and dumped herself on the blanket. "I agreed to join them!" She laughed. "But I thought of joining the Kendo club as well; it's just that—the Judo Club caught me first, settling with an agreement." Sakura shifted to her side, facing Tomoyo; her head was resting on her hand; folded as to lift her upper portion of the body. The raven haired girl waited patiently for what she was about to tell since it would be really interesting. Sakura chuckled before starting with what she has to say. "The truth is, I already decided to join the Judo club from the start since it looks like a lot of fun and I can test my strength with it. Not that, I am really that strong but... teehee... It seems really challenging." The chestnut haired stated, her eyes glittering with small stars due to her excitement.

"But since I haven't signed up on it; the Judo club recruited me as their manager. They said I was fit for it, but I refused at first, since I knew they would be persistent in recruiting me. And as expected, the words that I anticipated came flowing from his mouth. He said that they'd do anything I ask jus that I would join. BINGO! I'M IN!" The two girls laughed, quite anticipating what is to come next. "Then I agreed—quite plainly making my recruiter laugh sarcastically. He just guessed what I had planned; but what was said was said. So then, we had our contract. Nothing hard, I just said that I won't do their laundry and that; I would also participate as a regular member. Nothing much, but I did bother him for making him think too much of what I would ask from them." Sakura laughed breaking into tears. "If you just saw how relieved he was." Tomoyo chuckled, joining her friend in this fun moment. The emerald eyed really knows her way, except that...

The bell rang, cutting them short. The two friends looked at each other and smiled. They stood up and folded their blanket. Everyday seems so much fun being like this, eating together, chatting casually about our days and all. Sakura and Tomoyo sauntered back to their room chit-chatting on their way. "By the way... I still do think he likes you." The raven-haired started yet again making Sakura jerk to her side and was un-alarmed with this. And now, her best friend's teasing her as well. "He does not!" Sakura ranted back on their way.

Just as they got far enough from their picnic ground, a guy jumped down from a branch of the old Cherry Blossom tree. He watched as the two girls chattered on their way, their backs turned to him; slowly disappearing from his sight. He smirked, having a plan of his own. "Judo eh, that would be interesting." He said in a low anticipating voice.

............................................................................

That afternoon, Sakura and Tomoyo parted as they went to their respective clubs. Today's the opening and she'll have it tough for everyone. Her small grin showed her inner intent of torture. 'Yes, and this is what you call DAY 1.' Her smug face was content with what she had planned for the day. Being a manager in not pure responsibility as what she thought. 'They get to have a lot of FUN.' The emerald-eyed wore her uniform, the judogi, and tied the sash around her waist. As she finished doing so, she made her way to the dojo to welcome the members as what a manager should do.

Sakura tied her chestnut hair in a bun as she waited for the members to fill in the room. She instructed them to sit in a Japanese style, seiza as what they prefer to call it; together with her as they pile up in the room. 'After all, a formal and strict conduct in Judo must be practiced.' She said to herself, remembering the nights she had to study about judo for her to handle the club properly. Even though she's like this, she really has a great sense of responsibility—and that's for a change in life. 15-minutes have passed, Sakura finally stood up, her legs numb but she didn't mind, it's part of training after all. The members did so too, standing up, straightening themselves, trying their best not to be faltered by their aching legs.

The chestnut-haired manager looked at each and everyone, examining them closely. Some showed their robustness and determination, standing up as in military while some started to loosen up, heaving a sigh of relief but they'd straighten up afterwards, which was very cute of them, showing how they really wanted to be part of this club. Sakura smiled and did her bow, following the proper etiquette. The members did so too. This is, in any case, a common knowledge in sports – respect.

"You all did very well." Sakura exclaimed. "From now onwards, I will be the manager of this club. Name's Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you all." The chestnut-haired bowed once more and smiled at the members. "Well then, let me introduce our captain." Soon as she said that, a tall senior walked beside Sakura. Nothing extravagant of him, he looks just like an average high schooler; his brown hair styled in a clean cut, no spikes or anything, his eyes—same as the color of his hair but has a calm sense to it; but what made him noticeable is his queer smile. It made him look more attractable, carrying a smile so sincere and must I say a 'killer one'.

"He's our senior in class 3-A, Takada Aoi-san." The members showed their respect by saying 'Please take care of us,' bending over, lowering their heads. "Well then." Sakura pulled a cheerful smile. "Let's start our practice, shall we?" She spoke casually, knowing every inch of hard core training they will be doing... since she's the one lining up everything.

"Hold it." A familiar voice approached from the door. Slowly, a tall figure emerged from the door, a smirk on his face as he flopped himself on the wall. Sakura managed a furious flush right after seeing him, her hands tightened and her whole body seemed to stiffen with his sudden appearance.

"Yo!" The guy saluted, looking directly at the chestnut-haired. "Please take care of me." He chuckled. "My cute Princess..."

To be continued...

...................................................................

Hansuke: I think it turned shorter than before... ___

Here are my sources for the judo things I used here.. teehee... thanks for reading!!!! I'll really try to make chapter 4. I do hope to finish this story before summer ends.. ^___^ good luck to me!

.com


	4. Chapter 4

Hansuke: Hi Ho Minna! ^___^ Chapter 4 is up! Yay! 3 more weeks before school starts.. ~.~ Will I be able to finish this in time? ~.~ hmmm... anyway, here's chapter 4! I added some judo things but please... I really know nothing about how it all goes in a match so please bear with this if you know something about judo.. thanks andThank you so much for the reviews! Love lots!

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 4

.........................................................................

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura burst out with rage. Now, just the mere presence of him makes her snap. "What are you doing here, you punk?!" The chestnut haired pointed her finger at him. With the way she was, some members backed away a step, shocked due to their manager's sudden outbreak. Sakura made her way towards Syaoran without anyone restraining her. Usually, someone would since this kind of situation often leads to a fight which may in turn close the club... just that something in their manager's aura just made them all not to interfere.

"Why?" The chocolate haired asked bluntly, a small chuckle inside him. The emerald eyes flushed a total red and wasn't able to speak. She just looked at him and glared. Syaoran smiled, he wasn't able to contain it. "Pfft.... ahahahaha!" He broke down. His laugh resounded in the whole dojo making the members sweat drop. Sakura flushed even more; with the whole club looking their way. Just then, she turned her back and glared at her members. " 80 sit ups! 70 frog hops! and 100 push ups! NOW!!!" With that, the chestnut haired grasped Syaoran's hand and fled off.

The whole club was in a daze. None of them moved for a second there, still eyes staring at the spot where the manager and the new guy were just arguing before. "Dude... that was something..." A guy said cutting of the silent atmosphere. "Really something." Aoi marked a small smirk on his face and turned around. "You heard our manager!"

...........................................................

Sakura slammed the auburn eyed on the wall, or so as she tried. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked crossly tightening her fist. Syaoran looked down at her; carefully examining her face in the spur of time—her face, from his point of view, was filled with mixed emotions, like wild, going all out. She was easy to read and it made it more interesting. Syaoran slowly lifted his hand and held Sakura's chin making him have a better look at her.

"Why, you ask?" He asked, more like, he stated. The emerald eyes on the other got large, blinking it twice, as if asking 'what are you doing?' At her reaction, Syaoran smiled at it and took a deep sigh. He let his hand slip from her chin to her hand and he knelt down. "Ofcourse..." Just before finishing his statement, he kissed Sakura's soft delicate hand. "Wherever the princess goes, the knight should always be there to protect her." He finished off, standing up and smiling at her innocently. The chestnut haired blushed at his action. She was taken off guard making her heart skip a beat. She even got her tongue tied for a moment there before she turned her back in embarrassment. "Who're you calling a princess... you pervert." Having said that, Sakura rushed her way to the dojo, trying to evade eye contact with the new comer.

'Her reactions are always so cute.' Syaoran chuckled putting his hands on his hips. 'This is getting easier for me.' He added and walked to the dojo as well; happy with what just happened.

..................................................................

As Syaoran got inside the dojo, everyone was doing their training, which was Sakura's order a while ago. He looked from left to right, searching for that particular someone whom he loves to tease very much. 'Ah!' And there, she was not that hard to find, most especially for the auburn eyed. How could he not be able to find her after all what he has done? The unruly haired guy tried to move towards her but stopped as the club captain, Aoi, casually talked to her, making Sakura laugh and smile at him that easily and that did bothered him. But he knew that, that guy was no match for him. 'Sakura won't fall for the likes of him.' He said and started to move. 'Now, what do we do...?'

.............................................................

It was Sakura's turn for the free practice match. The atmosphere became quiet; Sakura on the one end of the square while her opponent was on the other end. Their eyes met, seriously scanning the other, trying to know their capabilities just by their features. The referee held up his hand signalling them to bow down and as he thrust it downwards, Sakura's opponent dashed towards her, grappling her hands into hers in a lock. They were at if for a while, even trying to make the other fall by unbalancing the other.

The chestnut haired gripped tighter, pushing her challenger, exerting much effort that before. And finally, she managed to get her chance to quaver the other. Sakura immediately gripped her adversary by the arm, turned her back and flung the other on the floor. "IPPON!" The referee's voice was unanimous as the members cheered their manager on. It was a good fight and both girls shook hands, telling the other that they did well.

"Nice fight, Kinomoto-san" Aoi slumped a towel on Sakura's head and smiled happily as she held her towel and placed it around her neck, resting on her shoulders. The emerald eyed smiled back at him. "That was nothing, but it was really fun." She chuckled and sat down on the side to watch the remaining matches and cheer them on. The captain did so as well; though, sitting beside Sakura, leaving a small gap between them.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had his eyes rolled on the side, closely watching them and his hands crossed before his chest, hiding his tightened fists on his sides. 'What the heck is she doing?' The auburn eyes muttered to himself. His eyes narrowing as he saw his little Cherry Blossom giggled at what their captain told her. "tss.." Syaoran rolled his eyes and pouted. This is pissing him off.

Not just that, Syaoran wasn't able to show off today, he wasn't given any chance. Aoi followed Sakura like a leech (as what Syaoran thought). 'First, he gave her a towel. My Cherry Blossom can do that herself; and what's with giving her a bottle of water during breaks? That is so low. He had this all planned; hugging Sakura all for himself. Who does he think he is? Puh!' The newcomer started to get irritated. More of this and he sure will snap.

It was almost time to dismiss the club and Sakura had them all do the cool down exercises so they won't have any body aches after this. It would be a nuisance if they woke up the next day unable to stand up due to body cramps. But that was what she planned all along; giving them excessive training on the first day; and on the second day... well... "Stamina building would be nice." The chestnut haired stretched her hands upwards, talking to her captain who was doing the same stretching beside her.

"Shall I help you with crouching?" Aoi asked bearing his unique smile. Sakura looked at him for a second there, but still nodded and returned an innocent smile. "Well then." The chocolate haired slowly walked behind Sakura, who was now in a long sitting position, ready to be lightly pushed from the back in order for her to reach her toes. Aoi bent down, staring solely at chestnut haired's back, intoxicating himself with her soft scent blended with the hard mixture of sweat. He reached for her.

"Quit it!" Aoi was thrown out to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He was taken aback, being surprised like that. "You're being too close." Syaoran had snapped. His fierce auburn eyes looked down on the captain like blazing fire. He had his fists tighten up, holding the anger he was controlling since a while ago. Aoi bent his head down and concealed a small sneer from them. He stood up, assisting himself with his two hands on the sides.

"What are you doing?" The captain asked, brushing some dust off his bottom as his eyes met directly with Syaoran's. "What do you mean by, 'what am I doing'?" The newcomer burst out, grasping the captain by the collar of the judo uniform. The members were surprised, day one and there's already a fight—and the newcomer's making a bad reputation with his first year here in this campus. Some members started to close the doors to their club, since this might lead to big trouble if this continues.

"Just as what I said." The brown haired was hitting it even more, revealing a sheepish smile. Syaoran got irritated with this even more but even though he wanted to beat the daylights out of this person, but he dared not. "You're getting too close with her." The auburn eyed hissed. His tight grasp on his sempai did not weaken since it was the only thing that he has been doing in order to vent his anger out.

"Which just means..." Aoi started, holding onto that hand that has been clutching him. "You're... jealous?" He asked, but seemed like a statement as how he uttered it. Moreover, as a result; it just went as how the president assumed it to be. Syaoran panicked and for a second there; he was speechless and suddenly slapped his hand away from the clasp of Aoi's hand. "How dare you say that." Syaoran grunted making a crease with his eyebrows. This situation is bringing him in a turning point. All that he has planned will all be wasted.

"You denied." The club's captain fixed his uniform. He stood head tall across Syaoran. "Then what?" The question made the unruly haired guy jerk; his face flashed red and tried to cover it with his hand but... 'What the hell am I doing?!' he thought to himself as he tried to think this all over again and gained his composure. This time, he closed his eyes, breathed a long one and opened it again. He was calm and looked determined as he set his pair of blazing eyes onto Aoi's. "Because I fell in love with her."

An expected answer, yet Sakura was in disbelief. Her hands covered her lower face as there was a faint blush on her cheeks but she can't take it to the wrong way; Syaoran was definitely serious. This time, he was not fooling around; his eyes told them so. "I like her and it certainly pisses me off that you're clinging onto her that much." Syaoran stated rather bluntly.

The brown haired captain had all this coming up and till now, everything is within his grasp. "Then let's have a match." He smirked. "Two days from now, a match here in this dojo. Don't worry, it would be a Saturday, there would be less people here." Aoi added as the club began to whisper to themselves. This will be big news even if they would try to hide it, word spread fast.

"The condition?" Syaoran asked. This time, some started to cheer on them and some already started to bet for the winner. "The condition..." Aoi crossed his arms before his chest. "It's easy. If you win, I'll leave Sakura alone and quit the judo club but if I win, you'll have to leave Sakura..." he smirked. "And quit this school." The chestnut haired girl gasped, shocked with what she heard. This is unbelievable. Who would agree to such a thing? "Syao-" Sakura was cut off.

"I agree." Syaoran marked his words. 'I'm not backing away.' He said to himself as he turned his back and walked away, not even glancing at his princess or probably he tried avoiding her. 'What the hell?!' Sakura screamed to herself as she watched his back, slowly moving away from her. 'This... this is insane!' The emerald eyed turned to face her sempai and bowed down. "I'm off for today." She hurriedly said and ran after the stupid newcomer.

..................................................................

"STOP!" Sakura called for the last time, holding Syaoran's hand. She breathed heavily, still holding the guy's hand in order to keep him from walking away from her. Inhale, exhale. Sakura looked up; a pang of pain hit her just to see Syaoran's back still facing her. "I told you to stop four times but you ignored me." There was no reply and the auburn eyed kept still, not even turning around. This made the chestnut haired become irritated even more.

"FACE ME YOU STUPID STALKER!!! HOW DARE YOU— *muffle muffle*" She looked up, facing Syaoran who had his hand cover Sakura's mouth. Her emerald eyes trailed on the man's face, a very rare sight indeed. His face was all red, un comparable to any other that she saw; his mouth, in a little pout, biting it to stop himself from making any other weird faces... and his eyes, his blazing red eyes; if they were fire... then they would be the warmest of all kinds. His eyes, they were as if engulfing her, melting her inside the blazing flame.

"Sakura..." The chestnut haired was back to her senses with just one word... with just her name... with just him calling her out in a soft voice. "Uhmm... I mean." She rolled her eyes on the side, avoiding his gaze. "That is..." Sakura started stuttering, fidgeting with her fingers. Syaoran stared at her; the little things she do makes his heart thump a little bit harder each time, especially now. He heaved a deep sigh and tried to walk away. With his action, the chestnut haired had caught herself off guard and suddenly pulled the end of his shirt.

They both stopped and Sakura immediately let go of the shirt. "Uhmm... well... Li-kun... you didn't have to go that far!" The chestnut haired said in a rush, her emerald eyes grew big, staring at the guy infront of her and a faint blush visible on her cheeks. However, there was a moment of a short pause before the auburn eyed broke them. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, his body shaking. "Why would you think I'd go this far?!" He turned around and faced his manager. "Sakura... I said it before..."

"I love you..."

To be continued......

....................................................................................

Hansuke: I finished chapter 4! BANZAI!!! I hope you liked it ^____^ Coz I had fun writing this one :D teehee... ^___^ and this is the longest so far that's why I am happy. YAY!!! Please review!! ^___^ and thanks so much for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hansuke: Chapter 5 up! YATTA! I'm using a POV again since it is really convenient. Sorry for the late update, I got side tract watching Hey Say Jump's tour and their song "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy" it was really nice... but I just remembered.. I have to write... -.- teehee... chapter 5, douzo XD

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 5

.....................................................................

Sakura was staring at the ceiling for almost an hour now. Sitting up straight, her head lay low, letting the back of her head rest on the chair. The notebook on her desk showed a blank page. Probably, she cannot concentrate at all; her mind was filled with a lot of thoughts, all about what happened that afternoon and she can't get over it. The chestnut haired kept on twirling her pink hearted decorated pen on her fingers—still disturbed.

"What just happened?" Her emerald eyes opened, taking it long enough before blinking, relieving her eyes from being irritated. Syaoran's last statement kept on ringing in her ears like a reverberating sound. Again and again, it repeats itself, showing the image of the scene after their club activity by the dojo, they were alone and the serious look on the newcomer.

Sakura's POV

"I love you..." He said, looking sternly into my eyes. He was telling the truth, no doubt about it and he never turned to look back at me or stop and listen to what I have to say. Then again, I probably won't have anything to say due his sudden confession. I rubbed my head, messing up my chestnut locks and faced the clean pages of my diary. I wouldn't even know what to reply. He kept on teasing me! Always! Al... ways...

I placed my pen down on the desk and heaved a deep sigh. But he always makes my heart pound like crazy... always being there when I need help. Always... always... I grasped the cloth that was hugging my chest and I can clearly feel the beating of my heart. At that, I remembered the time when he took me to the nurse's office. He stayed by my side and waited till I woke up—even though it got late. He was there... "But just because he was a stalker!" That thought came to mind, now that I think about it. He's always there; right on the spot and he knew that I'm in the judo club. He's getting on my nerves, that Syaora-

"Syaoran..." His name... my heart keeps on beating fast. The impact of what he told me has started to take effect, but I doubt he planned that or what. He was frantic before that, eventually and I doubt he would put up an act, getting angry at sempai like that—pushing him while we were having our cool down stretching. "How childish of him." I said in an annoyed voice. "We're just stretching... something like that." Somehow, I felt that I was trying to defend or cover myself. 'Puh.' That doesn't even concern him... or sempai.

"What am I talking about?!" I officially closed my diary since I can't write anything on it, maybe tomorrow. I stood up, headed to my bed and bounced myself head on. What a very weird day. I thought, putting the blanket over me. Captain's just being friendly and besides... he's the captain. He must take care of the members. That damn bed haired kid—he's full of himself. I turned to my side and tucked myself, tonight is such a cold night.

I halfly opened my eyes; still, thoughts came to my mind. Now, all I can think of is the stupid match of theirs. Why would Aoi-sempai come up with something so troublesome? A match with what?! Me as the prize? 'Puh' I can decide for myself, thank you very much. I am not a toy which you can just pass around. 'Hmph.' Just the mere thought of it makes me mad. However, if he did that... well... that means... he knew that Syaoran likes me?

I blushed when I realized what I just said. Saying that he likes me is just something weird and it makes my heart pound like crazy and my cheeks, they're hot and I know they're red. But something doesn't add up. I rolled to the other side, my eyebrows knotted as I tried to think. What could it be? I asked myself trying to figure it out like it was some sort of a detective case. 'Ahh!' I screamed a silent one and my heart started beating fast as I managed to come up with an answer.

Don't tell me. I clutched the blanket that was lying below my face. I tried breathing heavily just to ease myself and I laughed sarcastically. That can't be true. I laughed again and assured myself. Aoi-sempai can't possibly like me. I declared as I yawned. I comfortably tucked myself then; tomorrow's another long day.

Funny... I looked at my phone for a moment there and slowly closed my eyes. He did not say good night.

.......................................................................

Normal POV

Every classroom was filled with the same intensity as always; students loitering around—chatting and greeting everyone, classroom monitors—cleaning their respective classrooms and the whole staff—busy at their daily tasks. Everything was just the same, except for one thing; news had started to spread over the campus and now, some students started to flock on two classrooms; Syaoran's and Aoi's.

"What is this?" Sakura muttered trying to cover herself with her arms. 'Ahh. This is the worst year ever.' She told herself trying to look away from the group of buzzing students flocking on the door. 'This is so embarrassing.' The chestnut haired wasn't able to bear it any longer, sinking in her chair, blushing deep red. She even placed her bag no top of her desk just to cover her but by doing so, it makes her even more suspicious; having more heads look at her.

Words like: 'That is her.' 'The princess of Aoi-sempai and the new comer.' and words like 'I'm so jealous of her.'

"Heck, what are you jealous of me?" Sakura whispered in a hiss. How can they talk like that when they can see her in that kind of state? Probably, they didn't even know what had happened to her in the past few days; except, well, about the clinic incident that the students have now been talking about. Their chit-chat was continually heard around the corridors. Girls have started giggling on the news, sharing it to their other friends; and the guys, they started betting on who will win the match this Saturday.

Now, almost everyone knows about it, this Saturday would surely be a big event and to think that Sakura wanted to talk about it today in their club to have all these things keep as a secret; but it was too late now. She should have done it earlier yesterday; even before she had a talk with Syaoran that afternoon; but it may be futile trying that. Gossip has its own way; but, if only this didn't happen.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo called out her name with a wide grin on her face. Let's say, she's one of the few who are anticipating the big event this Saturday. The amethyst eyed looked closely at her best friend, sighing and dumping herself on her desk, which made her even more happy, just like a sadist knowing that her friend is being bothered with it. "Ne, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stated, sitting herself comfortably on her chair. "Who do you think will win the match?"

Her sudden question flipped Sakura to her side; hastily averting her face at her friend. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. It seems as though Tomoyo was asking her 'who do you like best.' with that simple question; having a double meaning to it. "What are you saying, Tomoyo-chan?" The chestnut haired stood up and brushed the dust on her skirt. "I—I—I need to go to the washroom." She stuttered as she hurried herself out of the room.

Sakura rushed, making big steps as she walked rapidly by the corridors. She turned left at the far end corridor and dashed to the washroom and locked herself in one of the cubicles. She was hot; huffing and puffing, pressing her back at the door. Just in time, the bell for the first class rang; but Sakura won't come back, not looking like that—haggard and full of sweat. It seems as though she had just finished with her judo practice and now she'll be studying lessons inside the room.

"I would definitely not go." Sakura was determined, but she cannot stay in the washroom till later so she took off; and went to the rooftop. The breeze there was cooling, refreshing her body. Cool enough to clear her mind from all of her distress. She inhaled, and exhaled a large amount of air as she closed her eyes and opened them once more to see the scene before her. The campus sure is quiet when it's time for class. "I can live like this forever."

"Skipping classes like that?" A low voice made Sakura jump and turn around just to find the newcomer at her back. "I'm not stalking." He said immediately, seeing the look on the chestnut haired. Though it would also be great to laugh at her weird shocked face... 'and yeah, that would be great.' He thought and laughed real hard. His eyes were almost in tears so he brushed them off and stopped laughing as he saw the looks on Sakura's face. She was almost like bewildered and was in a deep shade of red. Her emerald eyes were set on his and her mouth opened a small gap.

Realizing what just had happened, Sakura shook her head to the side and stuttered with her words, mumbling her uncertainty. "Uhm... eerr... I got- got to go." She dashed off past him, her face lowered, covering it with her chestnut locks. She was gone, but if she just looked at him at that time; his face was redder than hers.

To be continued...

............................................................

Hansuke: Almost to an end, and classes will start soon in a week now. Gotta hurry! XD teehee... thanks for reading :D please review! Thanks a lot :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hansuke: Whoa, this is my longest fic so far O.O banzai! Though, after this fic... I might write again... next summer ^__^ since I would be busy again this school year. ~.~ Oh well, Chapter 6 is up XD YATTA!!! Thanks for the comments XD Here's chapter 6 XD have fun reading ^___^

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 6

.......................................................................

Sakura kept on running after that. 'What just happened?' She asked herself again and again as she dashed herself inside the school grounds. She wasn't sure where she was going; even with realizing that, she did not stop. Her breathing got heavier and she sweats a lot but she wasn't able to notice it. All that was in her mind was the loud beating of her confused heart. 'Why?' The chestnut haired could only ask herself. Perplexed, she dashed faster even more, running and running until her legs broke through. She stopped, catching her breath as she rested beneath the old Cherry Blossom Tree.

Minutes passed by, after she had her breathing stabilized, she sat down and watched as the clouds pass by. 'Good... I skipped half of my classes today.' She mumbled to herself. 'And later...' Heaving a long sigh, she closed her eyes and felt the cold breeze on her pinkish skin. 'I wonder if I could even start my class later. To think that... I would meet Syaoran.' Sakura blushed, she wouldn't know how to face him after she fled from the rooftop after seeing him. 'That was so embarrassing!' If only she could shout those words; she thought playing with her fingers.

"I'll just skip it all for today." Sakura finalized, realizing that she cannot face the newcomer. 'But why did I even run after that? He didn't even do anything to me. Ahh... I have to apologize but I don't think I can.' The chestnut haired whined messing up her hair. This is really bothersome and if she could only bury herself to the ground then she have done it ages ago. "Argh! I must clear this all up!" Just in time as she stood up, her mobile rang, giving her quite a shock. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the name of the caller which gave her even more of a big shock. It was Syaoran.

The chestnut haired panicked, staring at the monitor of her mobile and shaking her head from left to right, probably finding Syaoran anywhere, making a prank at her, but he wasn't there. Sakura looked at her mobile once again. Her hand started sweating and her heart pounding heavily in her chest. 'What should I do?' She asked herself. 'Answer? What will I say to him? Should I apologize? Why would he be calling? Maybe I shouldn't answer after all, but that would be disrespecting him!' A lot of things swirled in her mind and she cannot decide on what to do. "MMOOUU!!"

"Hello...?" She answered with a rickety voice. "Pfft..." Sakura heard on the other side of the line. "What the heck are you laughing about, you stalker!?" Sakura snapped and she heard a loud laugh from her caller, as if he was having fun with this. "Did you just call me for this? I'm hanging up." Maybe asking for an apology from him won't be needed after all. She thought after hearing him try to suppress himself.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran sniffed and took a deep breath. "You really are interesting, Princess." And now, he sounded all serious again. He was calm; he wasn't even bothered by what happened on the rooftop. Has he even forgotten about it? But that would be too fast, right? 'Or maybe, he did not mind that at all—which would be better, right?' Sakura thought to herself. 'I won't have to-'

"I thought you hated me." Syaoran confessed with a soft voice and with what he said, Sakura got speechless for a while. Her heart almost bounced out of her chest and her cheeks most likely burned as she suddenly blushed. "I don't" She defended herself, now holding her mobile with both hands. "I—I mean..." The chestnut haired rolled her eyes from left to right as a sign confusion and embarrassment. How could she shout something like that? Well, she could have said yes and try to mess him up as a payback of what he has been doing at her; but with her straight forwardness, it might still be impossible.

"Ahahahahaha!" The unruly haired newcomer burst out once more imagining that his Princess now has a small little pout on her cute face. "Ahhh! I'm relieved." He confessed, brushing his chocolate locks away his face. He was relieved. By what he just asked, Sakura can now conclude that the newcomer got distressed at her for running away like that.

"I ... I'm sorry." The chestnut haired muffled, sitting on the grassy land. She started playing with her loose locks swaying at the side of her left ear. She was at fault as well, so she'll let him off for laughing at her a moment ago. However, this sure is awkward, skipping in class and talking to someone on the phone whom you just met a while ago. "Ahaha." Sakura laughed sarcastically. "This is kinda weird."

"Now you said it, this is the first time we talked on the phone. It really makes me happy." Syaoran grinned, leaning against a sturdy rough matter. "Ahh." The chestnut haired just realized that and got all sweaty. Somehow, this kind of feels weird. 'What am I to say? I don't know how to start this conversation.' Sakura thought to herself, already panicking from thinking too much. "Ahaha... I'm guessing." Syaoran stated. " Right now, you're probably panicking ." The Auburn eyed chuckled; he was definitely having fun like this, teasing the other so much.

"I—I WAS NOT!" The chestnut haired flustered. Now it really feels as if Syaoran was somewhere hiding, looking at her every action. "Ahaha... And you probably were thinking: What am I supposed to say? How should I make a conversation? Ahaha." He was so sure of it, since this may take place in most conversations wherein you're not that comfortable with the person you're talking to or can be, the first time talking to that person. Sakura got hit through, he was 100% right about that but now it makes him all too suspicious.

"You're spying on me aren't you?" The chestnut haired asked looking at her surroundings, hoping to find the newcomer somewhere there, making fun at her however he wasn't there. She can't find him anywhere, even if she circled around the old Cherry Blossom Tree. "You won't find me, Princess." Syaoran smirked. Just knowing that his little Cherry Blossom was looking for him, it makes him happy, though it is in this kind of situation. "I'm just like a detective. With my perfect deductions, I won't fail no matter what." The auburn eyed praised himself.

"What a foolish detective then." Sakura smirked. She was already getting the hang of it. Talking with Syaoran on the phone wasn't that hard, since he started it with something. "Eh?" The chocolate haired guy asked. "How can a great detective like me be foolish?" He added, folding his arms. "Well..." The emerald eyed chuckled. "How could a detective even miss a very special lesson today?" She smirked. "Even detectives a.k.a SUDENTS know that very well. You know, going to school?" A small giggle can be heard over the line.

"Ahh... Is that so?" Syaoran laid back, placing his other hand on his waist. "As you see, a detective like me has his own priorities." He added. Sakura on the other hand already has a big smile on her face. This is as if a conversation of two kids. "Oh really; what PRIORITIES then?" The chestnut haired said, stressing the word 'priorities'. "My princess, studies are only a second. A real detective has his case first on his mind." This time, as a detective, all said are the truth. "And when my princess ran off a while ago; there are questions that are supposed to be answered, and that bothered the foolish detective here."

Sakura had her heart stop. She was feeling hot yet again, blushing; and now, trembling with what he was saying on the line. Maybe, if he said that up front, she won't be able to bear looking straight at his eyes. They would be just like last time; his fierce auburn eyes—yet it feels as it won't burn you when wrapped in it. 'Am I afraid of those eyes?' She asked herself. 'But the more I think of it, the more I want myself to be engulfed in his stare.' This time, the chestnut haired managed to tell the truth. 'I have been caught by this foolish detective.'

"Probably you're right." The auburn eyed sighed, and brushed his hair. "I am foolish." He stated and he can't back out now. He had already said so much now that he must not stop and cut it right there. "For a detective to ran out of reasoning and panic. Pfft. So uncool. But... this detective can only now follow the thief and intrigue her for the answers." Syaoran felt so pathetic now. It seems as though as he was begging her... and waiting for an answer.

Sakura panicked, and once again, she was saved by the bell. "Ah! It's our break. I must catch up to Tomoyo. Talk to you again next time. Bye." She hastily said and hung up on him. She was so surprised and she still can't give an answer. Sakura held her phone on her chest, feeling the loud beat of her heart. Again and again, feeling her own self; the confusion and probably the truth behind all these. 'What could it be?' The chestnut haired asked herself and ran off to meet up with Tomoyo.

On the other hand, Syaoran slumped himself on the wall, now sitting down. 'This sure is tough.' He muffled and stared at the sky. "That was so pathetic." He turned red remembering what he just said. "So uncool!" He burst out covering his face with his hands. Right now, his heart was beating so hard that it feels that it would come off any second now and he would just die. 'I wish. I don't even know how I will face her after this.' He considered, after showing her his pathetic side. Afterwards, he stood up and brushed the dust on his pants. "But detectives never give up." He whispered in a low voice.

"I can't give up..." He finally said. "No matter what."

To be continued...

...............................................................................

Hansuke: Ahh! It has been raining here in our place lately and our internet connection got cut off. I wonder why? I hope there's no storm (-.) It would be hard travelling to school walking in the rain.. teehee... ^___^ I hope you liked this chapter :D comments please and thanks again XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hansuke: A new chapter up ^___^ This is probably my shortest time writing a story which consists of chapters. Ahaha! And that is something new to me. Chapter 7 up! Whoa! I'm glad I am able to write something like this. It's somehow, refreshing to the mind. Teehee.. XD Thanks a lot for your comments and faves, really appreciate them. Thanks! Okay, here's chapter 7. Enjoy ^__^

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Title: Unexpected

Chapter 7

............................................................

Sakura got back home earlier than the rest. She totally ditched all her classes and called it a day. Well, she told Tomoyo to call her afterwards to consult her in this situation, but it'll take three more hours before that. 'sigh.' She opened the door to her room and dropped her bag on the side. A day more and it's already the contest. Thinking about it makes it even harder on her. The mixed feeling of not wanting that to happen and the feeling of getting over with it makes the chestnut haired all cramped up.

'I don't think I'd want to show up on that day.' Sakura stated to herself, changing her clothes and slumping herself on her bed. She closed her emerald eyes and started thinking yet again. Lately, she has been doing this for days already—thanks to him. The chestnut haired rolled to her side and hugged her pillow. "Tomoyo... call me soon..." Her soft voice escaped through her thin lips as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

.....................................................

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan." The called girl averted to her side and sluggishly opened her emerald eyes though she closed them in an instant due to the bright light coming from the incandescent bulb hanging on the ceiling. "Mou Sakura-chan! You're always hard to wake up. Get up already! It's past 5pm." A girl's whining echoed through the whole room. She has been shaking the sleepyhead for hours now since she came in her friend's room. 'This is hopeless.' She thought.

"HHOOOEEE!!" The chestnut haired shouted, abruptly standing up, caressing her left cheek. "What'd you do that for?" Sakura ranted, relieving the small pang on her sour cheek. "Eh?! Tomoyo?!" Sakura was now totally awake though apparently she was sceptical about her best friend's appearance. "What are you doing here?" The chestnut haired asked, her voice was bemused and her eyes got even bigger. "What the hell are you asking that?" Tomoyo smiled, tilting her head to the side. The raven haired was sitting comfortably on a chair which was placed beside the header of Sakura's bed.

"I have been calling you for hours now." There was a small chuckle after her sentence and Sakura knew that she is in a bad position. "What do you think the time is now?" She asked shoving her raven locks away from her shoulder. Sakura laughed dryly and slowly looked at her wall clock. She gulped and looked back at her best friend with a warm though frightened smile. "6:45pm" she replied.

"And what time did you think class ended?" Tomoyo threw another question. "Eeto... 3 o' clock." Sakura stated which was like a question when it escaped her lips. "That's right, and what did you ask me to do after that?" The raven haired had totally snapped this time, still wearing her confident smile. "Well..." Sakura started, playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry!" The chestnut haired bowed down, having her head lowered until she was forgiven.

The amethyst eyed heaved a deep sigh. It cannot be helped; she's still soft when it comes to her best friend. "Fine, fine. But you have to pay me back."She had decided and brought out a strawberry shortcake. The chestnut haired was relieved and got even happier upon seeing the sweet dessert her friend has brought. "I'll be staying over for the night, since tomorrow's the big day." The raven haired now has her eyes sparkle with a lot of ideas coming through her mind. "I'll do you a makeover tomorrow!"

Sakura knew that this was coming, but she can't say no to that after what she had done. 'Ahh... I don't even want to go.' The chestnut haired told herself after taking in what she just did to make her friend pissed off like that; but trying won't hurt her. "Uhmm... Tomoyo-chan." The chestnut haired was serious, tightening her fists into balls which she laid sturdily on her laps. The raven haired paused to look at her friend and smiled warmly at her. She feels that she knew what the emerald eyed feels now and she knew that she's having a tough time.

"I know you don't want to go tomorrow..." Tomoyo stated. "but you must." She continued, reassuring the other. "I know this must have been tough on you, but you must be strong. Think it all over with; you have your right to say what you feel anyway so you don't have to worry about it that much. And besides, I'm right here beside you, so you don't have to worry at all." The raven haired caressed the back of her most important buddy.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura got hyped up, supported by her best friend. She was happy, very very much. With those words, they were enough to clear the thoughts clouding on her head. "However..." there was still a little bit of a problem that has been bothering her. "Am I falling in love with him?" She continued with her question, the very last thing that she cannot decide on.

"You know, you don't have to rush things. Love comes naturally. Like..." Tomoyo rested on her back and looked at the ceiling, thinking of a good example. "Like when you'll suddenly feel that your heart beats like crazy when you see him or when he suddenly talks to you. Then, you get all flustered up and tend to be shy around that person. But then you'll just realize..." she paused and cautiously closed her eyes. "You'll want to be with him even more but at the same time, you feel that it's enough to have that warm feeling inside you." The raven haired finished off.

Sakura gave all of those words a thought; seriously thinking about the words that drifted their way to her ears. 'To like someone... having your heart flutter for him, beating with a loud ba-dump ba-dump.' The chestnut haired was lost in her trail of thought and images of the newcomer started to flash in her mind; the day when she was in the clinic, recuperating—he was right there beside her. Every night... 'have I been anticipating his message?' She thought, remembering the time when he did not sent one. That was the day he confessed.

'Being confused, is this part of it as well?' The chestnut haired clutched the cloth hugging her chest. Right now, thinking about Syaoran makes her heart turn topsy-turvy and it feels uneasy. 'I'm confused, and I don't know how to stop this anxiousness...' She slumped herself on her bed and glanced at her mobile. 'Eh!' The chestnut haired paused. 'I'm looking at it again. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.' Sakura turned to her side. 'I don't even have to rush things.'

'Mou...'

..................................................................

The day has finally come. Early that Saturday, a lot of students have already packed in the campus, loitering their way to the judo club. All are fired up and are expecting of some great duel; most likely, something like a championship since they're talking about the captain here. Now the question which remains is that, does the newcomer have the guts to match the expertise of the captain? Well, he's unpredictable anyway—and that what would make this match something exclusive.

Sakura and Tomoyo were already there as well. They were even one of the few who were there that early, though it wall all in Tomoyo's grasp; she made the chestnut haired wake up so early just to give her a makeover. And "expectedly" it turned out alluring enough to have some youngsters fawn over her. Sakura was uneasy about this, always trying to pull her blue denim skirt down even though she was wearing pink floral leggings underneath—it makes her think that she's trying to get more attention by looking good.

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't think I can keep up with this clothes any longer." Sakura whispered to her best friend, making an embarrassed face. She was already trying her best to hide herself by lowering her head down or hiding at the back of the raven haired but everytime she'd do that, Tomoyo would just shove her back to her side and laugh like a well-mannered lady though she'd just sometimes slip with her 'hohoho' factor when she'd feel enthusiastic about something.

"Don't worry, you're just fine and you definitely must look beautiful for this event; after all, you're the reason why this is happening." The amethyst eyed tapped her face and brought out her digital camera. Just then, her eyes started to shine brightly with twinkling stars. "You must look perfect when I video you and the match. Surely, you must look like a cherry blossom, just as your name, pink and beautiful." Tomoyo sure was fired up for this event.

"And today's theme would be _The Thorned Cherry Blossom. _Ahh, that would be nice." Tomoyo thought out loud. Sakura on the other hand had already given up. This is absurd; everything is definitely not going her way. She sighed. "Ahh, it's starting." She got tensed and gripped her fingers tightly.

..............................................................

Aoi and Syaoran both entered the dojo on opposite sides. Their entrance emitted quite an aura there, silencing the crowd. Both of them had their warm ups and finally the match soon started. The referee signalled them to bow and they did so and after that, the sparring proper after the referee thrust his hand downward.

The two opponents ran to each other, now at the center of the square, in a tight lock-down; both grasping on each other, holding onto them as tight as they can, trying to throw away the other. It was a tight grapple, pushing and outweighing the other.

The audience was too focused on the match to even utter a word. The atmosphere was intense, and Sakura felt it too. The tension was overwhelming; Syaoran and Aoi were both trying their best in their own way and both won't even dare falter. Sakura was now gripping the ends of her skirt, almost crumpling it. But surely, her eyes did not deceive her; she was looking intently... at only him.

Sakura's eyebrows had creased due to the impact of the match though her heart was still calm; they were beating profoundly in every second it takes like somehow, everything had slowed down and all she can feel was her heart, sending her clouded feelings. At some point, this had told her the answer that was bothering her for a long time now. 'Is that really how it is?' The chestnut haired asked herself, staring at her feet.

"IPPON!"

There was an uproar which made Sakura cut herself from her trail of thoughts and divert her attention at the two men. Aoi gained a point, but it was not enough to call an ippon. They will still continue. Though at this point, Syaoran was getting it and he knew if this continues, he'll lose it. The unruly haired brushed the sweat that trickled down his left cheek and positioned himself back to the square. Somehow, he's losing it.

And the match continues with the signal of the referee; having another lock-down. This time, the crowd seems to be having more fun, than just by watching them, now they were cheering but still keeping the solemnity in the dojo as not to distract the competitors. Sakura was still quiet though, watching them seriously. She knew that the newcomer was in the pinch, but why was she getting worried about it. Just then, Sakura stood up and had her hands over her mouth. 'Syaoran will be thrown over.' Just as she thought about it, Aoi got a good grip on the newcomer, holding him tightly for a throw.

"Syaoran!" The faintest sound of her voice had turned the tables and the newcomer had manoeuvred his move. Somehow, he was able to find an opening from his sempai and took that chance to overthrow him.

"IPPON!"

The match was finished and it was a great competition indeed. The crowd was in an uproar. That was sure fun to watch—everyone thought of that; chatting and squirming with one another. Surely, their bet was one of the factors as well; however the main talk was now... Sakura. Perhaps most of them heard of it too and it was somehow clear. At that, even without the match, the answer was all clear.

The chestnut haired was quite relieved with the outcome of today's big event. Tomoyo was there too, beside her best friend, giggling at her sudden cute reaction. "I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan." The raven haired contemplated and smiled warmly at the other. Sakura blushed and began to get frantic. "No- no- not really! Ehehe..." She laughed as luck would have it and grabbed her best friend's hand. "Let's go home since it already ended. C'mon!" The chestnut haired tried to rush herself out.

Unfortunately, Tomoyo made her hand slip and backed away from her. "Sorry Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo bowed down but a sheepish smile crept on her pinkish lips. "I have a commitment after this, Bye bye!" She was definitely lying. 'Definitely! Definitely!' Sakura got even more restless especially when she was left alone there by her buddy. 'Ah! Time to leave!' She decided, pouncing her bag on her shoulder. She turned her back and made a step but suddenly stopped.

"Stop right there." A hard low voice came from behind the emerald eyed. Slowly, the owner of the voice went near her, step by step; and a small smirk flung on his face. "Where'd you think you're going?" He asked, now whispering due to the close distance they were in. 'At this rate, I won't be able to escape... AND WHAT DO I DO?!' This is a pain. "Uhmm... I have a previous engagement, so-" She was suddenly cut off.

"A lie." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the now sweating emerald eyed in front of him. "You can do better than that, Princess." He chuckled and turned around. "Wait for me at the entrance, I'll just change." He said and left in a hurry to pack his clothes. He didn't even give a chance for Sakura to speak out. "This is troublesome." The chestnut haired muttered, a small pout marked on her face.

.........................................................

"Sakura! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Syaoran dashed to her side, now wearing his casual clothes—a first for Sakura. "Well then, shall we go?" He asked, smiling happily at her. The chestnut haired just nodded and they were off. It was such a queasy atmosphere just being the two of them, quiet and uncomfortable—they were not even talking to each other.

Uhmm." Syaoran broke the silence. Finally, this has had to stop. "What is it?" Sakura asked just to light a conversation. They kept on walking, keeping a slow pace which was probably Syaoran leading them both, keeping the pace to have more time with her. "About earlier." The unruly haired newcomer started, looking down on his feet. "Thank You." He finished.

Sakura was shocked with what she heard but definitely, she blushed a tint of pink. If it was about her shouting his name in the middle of the game; well, that was because... 'uhmm...' The chestnut haired wasn't able to come up with an answer.

"It made me really happy." Syaoran confessed. True, it even turned the tables and, could it even be fate for the both of them, surpassing this obstacle. "I'm happy." He said once more. "That means, were a couple!" He brought his head up high. Somehow that was off topic and made the other person sweat a drop. "That was kind of-"

"Sakura!" The auburn eyed suddenly called out and Sakura averted her gaze at him. And thus, it had turned into a new beginning. Syaoran had snatched a kiss on her nose and ran away, which made the emerald eyed stop for a moment there. For that short while, she tried to slowly input what had just happened. Right then, the chestnut haired blushed furiously and her heart pounded heavily against her chest.

"HHHOOOOEEE!!!!!" And that was for a new record.

Owari....

Hansuke: 7 chapters and that was the most. Phew, I never thought I'd finish it before school would start. Ah! I'm glad I did ^___^ I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading till the end ^___^ School's in about a day or so from now, so good luck for those who will start their schools too ^__^ Have fun and GAMBATTE! Love love lots, Hansuke ^__^


End file.
